Bounty tactics
The Bounty modifier is one of the most important modifiers in the game for doing long runs. Description * Each placed BOUNTY awards the player 2% of their current coin total each time an enemy wave is defeated (limited to 50 bonus coins per wave during normal gameplay, upgradable to 65 in normal mode, and 75 in endless mode) * Surrounding towers don't gain coins for killed enemies How to use As the bounty modifier gives you up to 2% of your current gold reserves, you need to hold back a lot of gold to make it useful. At the base level, it requires 50/.02=2500 coins to give you max income, and at max normal mode level, it requires 65/.02=3250 coins to supply the maximum. For the highest efficiency using it, you want to build up to 2500/3250 coins as quickly as you can, building the modifiers at the right time, and you can then get an income of up to 455 coins per wave in normal mode story levels. This is often well over 50% of the total number of coins you get in a run. Once you hit the full total, ensure that you only spend the excess. If you spend too much, then you will lose potential income until you get the coin total back up. To build up to this amount quickly, spend as few coins on towers as you can. This might mean holding off from building any miners till you hit the cap, or working out the minimum possible arrangement to kill the enemies. Recommended coin thresholds to build at** * 1st: As soon as you have the 120 coins * 2nd: Once your reserve hits 377 coins. * 3rd: Once your reserve hits 810 coins. * 4th: Once your reserve hits 1605 coins. * 5th: 2549@50max, 2911@60, 3007@65+ * 6th: 2911@50, 3314@60, 3508@65, 3902@75, 5255@200 (DQ4) * 7th: 3406@50, 4011@65, 4416@75, 9063@200 * 8th (maps DQ3 & DQ4): 4109@50, 10228@200 * 9th (maps DQ3 & DQ4): 5149@50, 11299@200 * 10th (maps DQ3 &DQ4): 6693@50, 12858@200 ** Do not update the numbers above to 360, 1620, etc. (For multiple Bounties, each bonus is calculated independently and successively, so the coin total changes between each bounty for a single end-of-wave - which, in concert with rounding, complicates the math. The optimums for the 4th, 5th, and 6th bounties technically include other small ranges before the number given above, but the stated number is the "safe" point at which no further losses will occur; and the total bonus received after buying will at least meet or exceed the total bonus received before buying). Remember modifiers can be sold for the same amount that you built them for, and as long as you always sell the most expensive, you can rebuild for the same cost. This means that if you buy one and then need to build more towers, you can consider selling if you would go below the previous reserve limit (minus cost). Also, nearing the end of the game, you can sell them all and spend all of your coins to try and get an extra few waves.